


What Do We Do With A Sober Civilian?

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel approaches the Colonel to talk about the previous weekend's declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Do With A Sober Civilian?

Daniel Jackson wandered into Jack O'Neill's office and over to the coffee pot where he poured himself a cup of coffee, black. He then meandered over to the rather uncomfortable chair that was tucked into a corner and sort of hidden under the overfull hat tree. 

Jack looked up from his desk full of paperwork and watched the younger man flop into the tan, vinyl-covered chair and crossed his hands on the documents, tapping his pen on his own half-filled coffee cup and waiting for him to speak. After a moment Jack began to think that the phrase uncommunicative linguist was oxymoronic, then he segued off into 'could verified geniuses be a moronic anything, oxy or otherwise?' When it appeared that he'd have to take this particular bull by the horns, Jack cleared his throat and spoke. "Hello Daniel. What can I do for you?" 

Daniel looked up from his scientific examination of the cup of Juan Valdez's pride and began the same in depth study of his best friend, and team leader. "Uh, hi Jack. Whatchadoing?" 

"Reviewing our last mission survey and rereading the inputs by my two team science experts on any possible worth that this planet may have for immediate military value and long range scientific study. They said 'not'." He put the pen down that he'd been tapping out mysterious messages to the great unknown with and continued. "I agree with them. It's a nice place if you like dirt, wind and sun; but I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation hotspot." He looked up a Daniel. "WhatchadoinDanny?" 

Daniel unconsciously licked his lips and leaned forward in the chair. "Uh, the other afternoon...at your place..." 

"Yea, at the bar-b-que." Jack prompted him. 

"What you said. Did you mean it?" 

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, pitching the pen out in front of him. "Daniel, I'm sorry. I was way out of line." 

"Did you mean it?" Jackson pushed a little. 

"Yea, I meant it. But," he leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the desk. "It was way out of my 'rights and privileges' as a friend to say something like that to you and Carter." He finally got up and crossed the room to the coffeepot to heat up his own cooled cup. "It just bothers me that you two are so...well,...wonderful... and that you've been so screwed over by the universe in general. It owes you a whole lot more, Danny. I'd just like you to be...I don't know...repaid, rewarded, hell...happy, for a while. And to me I guess that includes family, kids, and a house where you come home to love and laughter after a bad mission." He went back around to his desk. "And I am selfish enough to want to be a part of it." He pulled the chair out and sat down. "I had it and lost it. I can mourn for it. But you guys haven't had it. I guess I just wanted to 'give' it to you." He looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you and Carter. 

Daniel studied his coffee again. "Uh, well. Uh, you didn't exactly embarrass us." He glanced up again. "Actually, we've been sorta talking about it." 

Jack looked up in surprise. "You have? Really?" 

"Well, just a little." Now he looked uncomfortable. "I mean, it's an attractive idea...To have a real family..." 

"What did you decide?" Jack asked curiously. 

"We haven't decided anything really. We were just talking...you know, weighing the options." 

"Oh, yea. Well, it's important to do that. It'd cause a lot of changes." Jack looked back down at his desk. "Me retiring would break up the team, and Carter would be restricted to base for at least 9 or 10 months. You could continue to go, but...well, you'd have to be really careful, not get into any trouble." 

Daniel nodded. "Yea, those were the kinds of things we were talking about." He got up, put the cup down and started to walk aimlessly around Jack's office, looking at the certificates and commendations hanging on the wall. "And we'd need to let Teal'c know...to see what he would want to do." 

Jack watched the younger man go around his office. "Yea, we owe him that, but you and he could continue to go out together...and I'd stay active for a coupla more months after the baby was conceived." 

"Yea, then there's that." The scientist turned back around to face the desk. "I mean we could do it by artificial insemination, invitro fertilization or..." 

O'Neill broke in "the old fashioned way." 

"Exactly. And...Well, we'd have to tell Janet so she could keep an eye on Sam." 

O'Neill nodded in agreement. "That's a given all right." 

"So, as you can see, we have been thinking about it." He grinned in embarrassment. "Just not making any...plans just yet." 

"And the secret word is?" 

"What? Oh...well, I guess the secret word is 'thinking about it'. 

"Let me know if I need to fill out my paperwork." Jack watched him a few more minutes then got up and crossed over to the younger man. Jack caught his friend's arm and turned him back so that he was facing him. Then, placing both his hands on the younger man's shoulders, Jack said slowly. "Danny, don't do this for me. If I've put any kind of pressure on you to do this, then don't do it. It's you two kid's lives, not mine. I had no right..." 

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" Daniel looked up at Jack. 

"Only if I talked you into it." Jack slid his hands down and took him by the upper arms. "Don't do this for me. Only do it for you two. If you don't want this, I still care about both of you, it doesn't matter. Remember that, okay." 

"Look, Jack. Don't worry, Sam and I are both adults. We'll make the decision for us." 

"Good enough." He released the younger man. 

Daniel smiled and turned to go. "I've got work to do. I'll talk to you later." 

Jack also turned and went back to his desk and waiting pile of paperwork. "See ya, Danny." 

When the younger man had left. O'Neill stopped his work and looked thoughtfully at the closed door.


End file.
